motrailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Night of November 10, 2016
The coefficient of friction of my shoes on the pavement was not enough for me to get up the incline in an overpacked parking garage full of bumper cars. ---- I went to the lake an discovered a lot had changed. Much of the lake was not there. It was just the main channel in the middle, but on the other side it was not a hill. It was just flat all around which threw me off quite a bit. Also missing, I noticed, was the dream-channel leading towards the Russian farming community when one kayaks north. Nevertheless, I decided to fish for catfish. I grabbed a bag of cheezits and chewed them up, then spit them back in the bag. I also put other delicious-smelling things a catfish would like, such as some zote soap shavings. I placed the bait in the water with a hook. Soon enough, I felt a nibble. I know catfish don't like to bite and they have hard mouths, so I waited a minute before setting the hook. Sadly, my fish let go and swam away. The water was a lot deeper at the shore than it should be. I casted again, but more towards the middle of the lake. I got a bit instantly and tried to reel it in, but my neighbor was drunk and shot my line with his rifle. At least he was steady... But I lost the fish. I found it on the shore later with its head blown off. ---- I was performing some music with my mom and Danny. But it was also laid out like a play. The title was "Tiger's Egg". It required a lot of patience and everyone doubling on at least 6 different instruments. ---- Then I was back at the lake again. Perhaps these were all in the same place? I think the music might have been in the parking garage, which was somehow at the lake. I casted once again, but I used a stick and twine and a large hook. I felt a large fish on the other end, and thought it must be a large predatory one. It broke my stick, and I asked Danny to hold that end while I pulled in the twine by hand. I saw the fish once I landed it: It was a crescent moon shape and 22 inches long from tip to tail. I initially thought it was some variety of smallmouth bass due to its coloring and fins. It was a mottled dark green with silver and yellow flecks. It also had pointy spikes and spines on its dorsal and ventral sides. It had the mouth of a gar. I brought it into the kitchen in an attempt to get a handle on it, but it started to transform before my eyes. Soon enough, it had transformed into a similarly designed potbelly pig and was trying to kill me. Then is was a goat with claws and the teeth of a monster. It leapt into my arms and began to eat my hair and shirt. I found an article on such a creature later. Its official name was The "Mother of Grendel" goat. It was native to the bottom of lakes in Croatia. Category:Dream Category:Lake Pinnacle Category:Croatia